


Rough but Caring hands

by Leorios_Lawyer



Series: A second hand emotion [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Gon Freecss, Childhood, Dwun (Hunter x Hunter) es un picao, Elena and Eeta (Hunter x Hunter) meet Ging during the Hunter exam at the age of 10, Ging Freecs is Colombian, Ging Freecss has social anxiety, Ging Freecss is a Good Father, Gon Freecs is Colombian, Greed Island, Kid Fic, Latino Characters, List (Hunter x Hunter) is a black list Hunter, Other, Trans Ging Freecs, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorios_Lawyer/pseuds/Leorios_Lawyer
Summary: Ging Freecs was not made for being a father, he belonged to the desert, to the forest and the ocean, but now he has to stay with the only human being he can't figure out how to run away from, his own child.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs
Series: A second hand emotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204526
Kudos: 7





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage and characters may be a little ooc, have fun :D

The air smelled like sea and his coffee was getting cold. Ging Freecss was sit in his desk with several papers and history books in front of him, he was also really really tired.  
  
Last month, an old friend called, asking him if he was not busy and if he was willing to grant them a little favor. Ging was busy and had already many things in his mind to think about, like buying more baby formula, getting his boy to monthly check ups with the pediatrist or telling his neighbour, Patricia, that he was not interested in any book club. But he also missed his work (so much, god) and if this was the closest to it he would get in a while the Hunter would not say no.  
  
So now he was stuck summarizing the history of all the Islands close to the Kukan'yu Kingdom. The only interesting thing he found of all this was that Whale Island's original name was " _La Isla de Providencia_ ". Making him smile a little, remenbering his childhood home.  
  
Then, not so far from where Ging was, a cry could be heard, a baby's cry.  
  
Oh right, Ging was a dad now.  
  


* * *

  
  
– _¿Gon?_ – the accent in Ging's voice resounded through the corridors of his house in this island. From the hallway he could hear the crying voice of his five and a half months baby boy.  
  
When the brown skinned Hunter got the room, he saw Gon's little crib move, with the baby inside in despair to get to his father. The baby's eyes were red for the tears and desesperation, making Ging flip a little.  
  
Then, rough but caring hands took him from under his armpits, leading him to his father's chest and swinging him, while the Hunter singed a small lullaby for the baby in his arms.  
  
–now you are doing all right, let _papá_ take care of you.– the baby got confortable in his father's arms and stopped crying, while Ging started checking on his last and only spawn's diaper. The kid was clean, and he had eaten just three hours ago so it was not hunger.  
  
–Let me guess, you actually just wanted _a tu queridísimo papá para que viniera a consentirte_ , no?– Gon muttered something in baby lenguage and Ging just laughed at it, hugging his baby and placing a kiss in his forehead. – _muchacho malcriado_.–  
  
Through the window, Ging saw the waves of the sea moving calmly but strongly, while he pet his baby's picky hair.


	2. Bad Influence

– _Papá_.–  
  
–B ada.–  
  
–Dad.–  
  
–daya.–  
  
Ging muttered something in exasperation.  
  
–Pa.– he tried.  
  
–Pa.– Gon repeated  
  
–Pa.–  
  
–Pa!–  
  
–Good boy, now say after me.– the man said, ignoring how his legs were starting to cramp under his weight. – _Papá_ –  
  
–Yaya!–  
  
– _Carajo_.–  
  
Gon Alejandro Freecss, at the age of 1 and nine months was a very smart and enthusiastic boy, he was able to say many words, like " _agua_ " or "read" to even " _sapito_ ". He also had no problem replying to simple questions of yes or no correctly. But even with all of that he couldn't say _Papá_ nor dad yet.  
  
Ging had been a bit worried, since the beginning he had been trying to teach Gon his mother lenguage and the Hunter lenguage at the same time, more than a kid he was an experiment by this point, but the toddler was great at it, and now, few month away from Gon's second Birthday, he still wasn't able to at least call him dad.  
  
–Try again, Gon.– Ging replied.– _Papá_.–  
  
–Ara.– the baby tried.  
  
–that's not even a bit better, chum.–  
  
Ging sighed, they were sit in the living room's couch, they had been at this since the morning and both were getting exhausted, he lend his face to the window and saw the sky, it was 10 something a.m. and the weather was perfect, maybe taking Gon for a walk to the town would be good for him (and his legs, damn)  
  


* * *

  
  
The coast town of _San Agustín_ was loud, colorful and full of joy, the people were warm and welcoming, an eternal reminder of his childhood home. When Ging first arrived, almost three years ago with a baby in his belly and no idea of how to raise a child, the citizens of this small island maked him feel welcome and accepted, currently, he knew anyone around here.  
  
– _¡Hola, señor Freecss!_ – a brown haired girl greeted him from a little shop in a house's window. The posters around the house telling what they sell and all their offers were colorful and had some vibrant colors that Gon liked.  
  
–Hey Mariana.– Ging greeted the teenaged girl back, she was the daughter of a food commerciant he was friends with and was standing at the other side of the bar, attending the place while her parents were gone.  
  
When he got closer she could see that Gon was also there, wrapped in Ging's chest by a Green baby kangaroo and wearing a froggy themed cap. She suddendly gasped and made a exagerate but playful gesture to the baby, making him laugh.  
  
–But look who it is!– she said, raising her hands to greet Gon, something the toddler copied eager, hitting Ging in his chin.  
  
When Mariana saw what she accidentaly caused, she looked like she was going to apology, but quickly, Ging descarted her, laughing a bit –You need to see were you pull those hands, kid.– Gon din't looked sorry, thought.  
  
–So what are you doing here in the town, sir? You almost never come to see us.– she claimed, making loopy faces for Gon who seemed to enjoy them.  
  
–Just came to take a little walk and buy some stuff.– The hunter said.– do you have some baby formula and diapers?–  
  
–Sure i do!– Mariana turned around to the store and started looking for the client's request, while she was doing that, Ging said hi to some acquaintances that were passing by.  
  
–so how is Gon doing? Has he learned any new words yet?– the girl asked, still looking for the diapers but already finding the baby formula.  
  
–i don't know, ask him yourself.– he teased her, then she finally got up, with the diapers in hand.  
  
–i have _vainilla_ and _chocolate_ flawored, which one are you taking, Gon?– Mariana asked, a smile painted on her face.  
  
–Which one, Chum?– the man asked his boy.  
  
– _¡Chocolate chocolate!_ – the baby demanded with his tiny hands wrapped in little fists and a excited look in his face.  
  
–Then _Chocolate_ it is!– she put a single chocolate flawored powder in the bag plus a package of diapers, then Ging handed the money to the young lady.  
  
–here is your change.– the brown haired girl give him.  
  
–keep it, have a nice day, Mariana.– Ging said.– _¡dile a tus papás que dijimos hola!_ –  
  
–Sure! _¡Chao señor Ging, chao Gon!_ – with the bag in one hand and the baby in his chest, the Freecss family went to the Don Tulio's Ice Cream store, but they din't buy any ice cream, to Gon's mispleasure, Ging just went there and chatted with Don Tulio for a while.  
  
–I swear it Ging!– Don Tulio said, placing his right hand above his heart in a sign of truth.– Anita said she saw Maria Antonia and Rogelio together last week, and they looked really confortable...–  
  
– _Tulio, tú y Anita deben dejar lo chismosos, no les sale._ – Ging said to the black skinned man.– Plus Rogelio is married to Margarita and Maria Antonia is the daughter of his _compadre_ , he wouldn't.– the Hunter affirmed.  
  
–People are capable of many weird things, Freecss.– The men assured, but Ging din't have the guts to tell him that this gossip could not be possible because Maria Antonia simply did not like men, but it was not his secret to tell.  
  
A little later, they went to miss Camila's drugstore for Gon's vitamins, where the older hunter had a dispute with Don Rafael from the Island's high school.  
  
– _¡Pero Ging!_ – Rafael warned.– if you say so many bad words in front of Gon he might end up learning them!–  
  
–First of all, i don't say so many bad words in front of Gon, _no soy ningún jodido idiota._ – the man said, while Gon sucked his thumb in amusement, still wrapped to his father's chest. –Second of all, i've already teached him that some words are bad and he cannot say them, so it's non of your goddamm business, _Rafita._ \---  
  
– _¡joder!_ – Gon swore proudly.  
  
Ging had never felt more betrayed and embarrassed in his whole life, and he fucked with Pariston Hill, several times.  
  
After that he decided that this was enough human interaction for him and his son for a day, so he went back home with the bags, his baby, and no pride anymore.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back home he left the bags in the table and went, along side Gon, to the bedroom. He took the kangaroo off and lay both of them down to rest, Ging closed his eyes for a second, these days he had been really tired, probably a consequence of the lack of sleep and the constantly anxiety that came with raising a child all by your own and also abandoning your dream job to raise this same child in question.  
  
– _¿Papá?_ – Gon asked besides him in the bed  
  
– _Papá_ is just resting his eyes, chum. He'll be back with you in a minute.– Ging responded.  
  
– _¡Papá!_ – Gon said Louder, hitting his little fists in Ging's forehead.  
  
– _Jesús Gon, te dije que esperarás por un segun-_ \--- Did Gon just.  
  
–what did you just say?– Ging was wide awake now, looking at the toddler like if he had a second head.  
  
– _¡Papá!_ – the brown skinned baby yelled.  
  
Ging was not crying, your eyes were tricking you, and if it looked like he was shaking on his feet of happiness, that was just the wind blowing on his clothes, although they were in a closed place but still.  
  
– _Gon_ , kid, _muchacho, mi amor_. You just made me the happiest man aliv----  
  
– _¡Maldición!_ – Gon yelled this time  
  
–You really had to ruin it, din't you.– Ging really had to stop swearing, but little Gon just laughed at his father's antics.


	3. Tongue Tied

Ging hated all kids shows, but this one, Paw Patrol, was turning him insane, and Gon was obsessed with it. They were cuddling in the couch with some blankets and a few pillows, outside the rain looked eternal, almost like a deluge for the longest it become day after day.   
  
It wasn't really often that rain got to _San Agustín_ , but the few times it did it was a nightmare, this was the third day raining and it din't look like it was even close to an end, while the people of the village stayed in their homes waiting for the bad weather to go. Ging and Gon, who lived at the other side of the small island, the rain was just another anormally, they had enough food and blankets till the weather gets better so right know they were just being lazy together.   
  
But anyways, currently, the kid of the show, Ryder, was explaining his plan to the other dogs, something about helping the mayor on a basketball game against this other mayor, Ging thought their stratregic was bullshit while gon watched the tv with an intrigued look.   
  
At the end of the show, when the team of dogs won, they started celebrating and cheering, Ging was happy it was finally over, while Gon looked like he was going to fell asleep, maybe he could leave the boy in his room and train his nen a bit for the evening---   
  
Then, someone knocked the door.   
  
Ok, that was a goodbye for his calm evening.   
  
This was weird, with the weather and the long walk people have to take to get to his house from the village no one would come see him right now. Maybe it was an old Hunter fellow? Nah, he din't tell anyone where he was currently living, wanting to get a rest from everything and raise his boy in peace.   
  
– _Gon._ – Ging softly called the three years old boy.   
  
– _dime papá._ – the kid replied with a sloopy voice, heading to fell asleep in his dad's lap.   
  
–there is someone in the door, that might be a thread for us.– Gon was not sleepy anymore, but seeing his father at the eye. –i need you to stay here, don't make any sound and no matter what don't go downstairs.–   
  
Ging was still in his same spot, seeing at the tv with his face frowned and a heavy hand placed in his boy's head.   
  
–But what about you?– the boy asked.   
  
–I'll be fine, your dad can beat up anyone he wants, trust me.– the Hunter smiled to his son and then got up from the couch. He went downstairs, where someone was still knocking the door. Whoever this was they were really annoying, Ging could tell because he was a really annoying person himself.   
  
–Ging! You lazy bastard, open the door!–   
  
Fuck, his friends found him.   
  
He wasn't feeling really social right now so he din't want to open the door, maybe he could make it look like he was out of town, or on a job.   
  
But agh what the hell, he did miss them.   
  
When he opened the door, he was greeted by an angry Dwun, accompanied by List, Eeta and Elena, even Razor of all people.   
  
– _e_ – Ging said. –hello?–   
  
–GING YOU SON OF A BITCH THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU.– Dwun was the first to talk, of course. The slim man tried to get to him but was stopped by Razor and List, the smallest of them giving him a sorry face.   
  
–Low your voice, man. I'm not deaf!– Ging yelled. Then, Gon who probably noticed how his voice become nicer at the visits came behind him, appearing from nowhere although Ging told him to stay upstairs.   
  
– _¿Papá? ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ – the boy said.   
  
–din't i told you to stay upstairs?!–   
  
– _¿PAPÁ?_ – This time, even Eeta and Elena yelled, all of them dropping their jaws at the view of the child.   
  
– _Chale_.– this was going to be a long night.   
  


* * *

  
  
–So you, of all people, had a secret baby?– Dwun asked.   
  
–Got a problem with that?– the brown skinned father replied, with Gon sitted in his lap, watching the visitors with amusement, an usual look in his face.   
  
–OF COURSE WE ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? YOU DIN'T TOLD US ANYTHING I----   
  
List give the slim Hunter a poke in the ribs, strong enough to make the man back off and let the rest talk.   
  
–Of course not, Ging. We are just...surprised.– the small blonde said.   
  
–really surprised.– said Eeta, unable to take her blue eyes off the toddler.   
  
The rain never stopped for a second in the whole day, but somehow the crew of Hunters was complety dry, they probably used one of the teleportation cards he had made for Greed Island a couple years ago with his special nen ability.   
  
–I'll imagine you used the cards i made.– the honey eyed man asked his friends, he already knew the answear but just to check.   
  


–Yeah, we know you don't like it when we follow you but we were starting to worry, we din't expect to appear here.– the clever blonde said. –By the way, here is...?–   
  
– _San Agustín_. An island between the Kukan'yu Kingdom and Jappon.– Ging said, moving on his seat, looking to be comfortable with Gon above him. –smaller than the city of York New, it doesn't even appear in the mundial map.–   
  
He had choosed this island specifically for that reason, somewhere small where no one would look for him, plus the people of this island talked his mother lenguage and did not find weird single parents, they also had a great _ceviche_.   
  
–So, what's his name.– Razor asked, being that the first thing he had said in the whole evening. The ex-convicted looked less bitter and scary than when they met, almost friendly, but that did remind Ging something, How could Razor be here?   
  
Before Ging was able to reply, the kid did– ¡My name is Gon!– he said, the smile in his lips matching the pissed off frown of his dad. –Are you my dad's friends?– the boy asked.   
  
–Yes, we are.– Eeta responded with her monotonous voice and a little smile at the way Gon's eyes shinned. –How old are you, Gon?.–   
  
– _umm_.– the kid looked at his father for an answer before he reminded himself.– I am this old!– the boy stood his hand in front of the hunters, with three fingers up and an excited face that almost appear to be shinning.   
  
–You are a really smart boy, i see. do you want me to tell you how we met?– she asked the boy.   
  
–Yes, please!– Gon jumped from his dad's lap and went to Eeta's side in less than a few seconds, letting her hold him and start telling the anecdote.   
  
–he looks a lot like you.– Elena finally said.   
  
–You don't have to insult the poor thing like that, 'Lena. The kid is not that ugly.– Dwun, who aparently recovered from List's poke, said with a grin.   
  
–Says the man wearing pants.– Ging replies, enjoying the way Dwun's face curved an started complaining.   
  
–PANTS ARE VERY CONFORTABLE AND JUST AN UNCULTURED IDIOT LIKE YOU WOULD SAY THAT.–   
  
–THERE ARE KIDS IN THE ROOM, _HIJUEPUTA. CIERRA LA JETA O TE LA CIERRO YO._ – Suddendly, Ging got up and so did Dwun, they din't even have five minutes here and those two were already fighting.   
  
–Dwum--- Ging---- guys chill please---- HEY PUT THE VASE DOWN– List tried and failed stopping these two to fight, giving up after a few minutes.   
  
Eeta and Elena were now coddling Gon and holding him like if he were something precious, for what he could hear, they were telling Gon about their Hunter exam and Greed Island.   
  
Razor, on the other hand, had gone to the kitchen looking for something to drink. List had decided to bring him along after seeing how much the poor guy had been training and defeating players at Greed Island, going behind him also wanting to get a drink.   
  
–Hey.– Razor said, when he saw the blonde come to the kitchen behind him. –Wanna some orange juice? This is the only thing Ging had in the fridge besides baby stuff.–   
  
–sure.– List accepted the offer and sit in a chair besides the dinner table, it was a really tall one, for short people he supossed.   
  
–you also think this is weird, don't you?– Razor asked, sitting in front of him with an unusual look in his face.   
  
–Ging being a dad or actually bathing?– from the kitchen they both could still hear the fight between their friends and the girls telling Gon stories.   
  
–both.– they laughed for a minute, refreshing and nice, it had been a time since they sit just to talk and drink something, both busy with their responsabilities with the game and other duties.   
  
–We should do this more often, it's easy to talk with you.– List said, looking at the big guy while drinking.   
  
–so, you can keep your eye on me more than usual?– the buff man said.– believe me, i'm not gonna try to escape.– he assured, with an honest grin.   
  
–Oh don't be silly, i don't need to keep an eye on you.– the black list hunter said.– If you ever tried to escape i would just have to reactivate your restrictions, and then you would die.–   
  
List's nen ability was called "restriction", as a conjurer he was able to put little detonators inside people's body, then he would make a request, if this request wasn't done or denied the detonators would explote and the whole body of the person in case would become only ashes. He had used this ability with the prisoners of Greed Island so in case that they tried to escape there would be consequences, it also had become really useful at his other jobs.   
  
– i see.– the air had become more thick than ever and now both parties were tense.   
  
–You know.– minutes after the ex convicted broke the silence. –that's the baby's chair you are sit on.–   
  
–i'm not--– he looked down for a second, now it made sense why Ging had a chair for short people, he din't. –damn it.–   
  


* * *

  
  
Ging ended up not measuring his strength and knocking Dwun out by accident, he decided to leave him in the couch and cover his face with one of the sofa's pillows, then leaving him there in silence with hopes List wouldn't find out yet.   
  
The front porch of his house had two chairs, a matching table and an hammock where Ging sleeped sometimes. It was still raining but not as strong as this morning, so he just stayed in the part with ceiling, seeing at the woods and calming himself down.   
  
–It's really confortable, this place.– Elena said, coming from nowhere and standing besides Ging. –I get why you left us to come here, and raise little Gon.–   
  
–What else could I do? Raise him in Greed Island?– he asked the girl, it wasn't like he thought they wouldn't be able to protect the toddler but he needed the break.   
  
–Nah, he deserves a happy childhood in the woods, just like me when i was his age, so he can grow into the great man he will be.– the pink-eyed twin looked at the other Hunter, she had known him since they were kids and he had other name, but even sometimes she would get surprised at how much he have grown.   
  
–what you looking at?– he said.   
  
–i'm just surprised of how mature you are now.–   
  
–You don't look surprised.– the man looked at her.   
  
–I am, this is how i look when i'm surprised, this is my surprised face.– she said, but Ging just replied by laughing at her.   
  
It had been a similar situation that made both of them plus her sister to become friends during the Hunter exam, but things changed, and now Ging had a son and wasn't the same little lad with no shame she met at the age of 10.   
  
–when are you going back to the field?– that was not the only question she had in mind for Ging, but she, everyone in the house, knew better than asking who the other parent is.   
  
–excuse me?–   
  
–i know you, Ging. You are not capable to stay in just one place, it's a miracle you've stayen here for so long.– Ging just smiled at her.   
  
The hunter laughed –You are not wrong, im actually planning to go back to my adventures when Gon gets a bit older.– he answered.   
  
–Really?–   
  
–Yup, just a few months thought, i don't want the kid to think i abandoned him.–   
  
–that makes me happy.– she said.   
  
–is that so?–   
  
–yeah, i know you love your job more than anything, so i'm happy you are able to go back to it.–   
  
–not more than anything, thought.–   
  
From their place they could hear that List had already found the half dead Dwun in the couch, so they din't have so much time to talk.   
  
–List is probably pissed off with you know. He doesn't like when other people punch Dwun.– the twin added.   
  
–Not even when he deserves it?– Ging asked, hearing Gon talk with Eeta from the other room.   
  
–For his bad taste and terrible personality? I don't think so.– she said. –now that i think about it, you two are very alike!–   
  
– _ja-ja_ not funny, Elena.–   
  
–Who's being funny?–

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also in Twitter as @LE0PlK4__ !


End file.
